


Good Doggy

by HeadmasterFelix



Series: Steter [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Consensual Non-Consent, Established Relationship, M/M, Porn With Plot, Rape Fantasy, Rape Roleplay, Restraints, Topping from the Bottom, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 19:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7696465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadmasterFelix/pseuds/HeadmasterFelix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has a rape fantasy, and Peter decides to indulge him.</p><p>Except in his fantasy, Stiles isn't the victim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Doggy

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't mark this as rape/non-con because it IS consensual. Peter knows exactly how to make this stop if he really has to. That said, there are significant non-con elements, because Stiles and Peter are very good at playing out their fantasies with one another. If simulated rape is an issue for you, this is not the story for you.
> 
> Also note, over the course of their relationship, Peter has flatly stated that he meant to give Stiles the bite that night and Scott was an accident. That bit of context might be important.
> 
> Set basically whenever after Peter is no longer Alpha. The timing is intentionally ambiguous.

Stiles smiled as he handed a glass to Peter and then sat down beside him, sipping at his own. He ran his mouth, dominating the conversation so that Peter would drink more and talk less, and Stiles couldn't help but feel a bit smug as his boyfriend's sensitive palate seemed to miss the secret ingredient. Within the half hour, Peter's eyes were closing, and Stiles scooped the glass from his hand to keep it from dropping to the floor.

"Stiles?" he asked sleepily as the realization of what was happening was slowly dawning on him. "H- how?"

"Yellow wolfsbane. Now be a good boy and just sleep."

He couldn't have disobeyed if he wanted to.

__

When Peter woke, he was on the floor, naked and flat on his back in a bed of blankets. He blinked as he re-entered reality, noticing rather quickly that his legs were spread and his arms were stretched out above his head. He tried to lift one, and let out a quiet hiss as it hit some kind of barrier. At that moment, his attention was drawn to Stiles, who gave a very slight chuckle and finished the contents of a new drink.

"Careful, you're outlined in Mountain Ash. You might find your movement is a bit... restricted."

And suddenly Peter remembered the purpose of this. They hardly knew each other and certainly didn't have a relationship, that was the role he was meant to play. Helpless to a Stiles bent on revenge. But he didn't realize it would be like this - so sudden and held in place by magic. For some reason, he'd imagined chains, and going into them willingly before they started their scene. When Stiles had only smirked at him and refused to discuss the logistics, he should have known the boy had something special up his sleeve. He thought about calling it off here and now, the Ash creating an anxiety he didn't anticipate having. But looking at Stiles, hearing how excited his heart was by the scene, he held his tongue, decided he could try to endure a little more, maybe get himself to relax.

Stiles set the glass on the coffee table on his way to Peter, and unbuckled his belt as he stood beside the older man, towering over him. A sadistic smirk was plastered on his face.

Peter narrowed his eyes dangerously, fangs beginning to bare themselves. "What the fuck do you think you're doing, boy?"

"Ooh, careful with the language, big guy." Stiles eyed Peter's cock with those last two words. He was still soft, but Stiles would soon change that. "What does it look like I'm doing?" and with that he let his pants and boxer briefs drop, kicking them off of his ankles but careful not to disrupt the Ash. He was much more prepared than the wolf, half-hard just from the sight in front of him and quickly growing.

"It looks like you're about to make the biggest _and last_ mistake of your life." His voice was low, dangerous.

Unintimidated, Stiles threw off his shirt and moved cautiously to spread his legs over Peter's torso. He crouched over his abdomen and ran a pair of fingers from Peter's neck to his navel. "Oh, now I don't think that's true. I think I'm about to do both of us a very big favor." He reached behind him now, thumbing the head of Peter's cock and eliciting an automatic response from his body. 

Peter growled and struggled again, trying to pull his hands up, but the way the line tightened around his wrist made it impossible to pull his hand through. Trying to pull his legs up, he discovered a similar problem with his ankles. He really was pinned, and it made his heart race with panic, mind shooting to when he was trapped inside his own body.

Stiles could sense it. He was more than in-tune enough with his lover by now to see that the fantasy was bleeding into reality a little too much. "Hey, hey," he snapped, drawing Peter's attention back to him, back to his face. "No going somewhere else on me. You're staying right here, right where I want you." 

And although his words were ambiguous, just as easily a threat of his fantasy as anything else, Peter knew what he meant, and at least for the moment, it was helping. 

He could feel the wolf's body ease again, and he smiled at that. "Good. Very good," Stiles resumed his rubbing, working Peter's cock slowly stiff in his fist.

After a moment of this attention, without Stiles making any motion to do anything else, Peter's brow furrowed, confused. "What... what the hell are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Stiles grinned back.

He grunted, hips jerking into the fist around his cock without his permission. The wolf inside him wanted Stiles so bad, always had, and it was difficult for his other side to fight. "I know what you're getting at, you worthless _human_ ," he slung it like a slur, "So just get it the fuck over with, quit playing games." His face was hot, eyes challenging but fear behind them. That look made Stiles groan, and the noise helped ground Peter even further. His boy was having fun, and that encouraged him more than anything else could.

"I don't think you _do_ know what I'm getting at. Unless you think I should mount you half-hard? But I dunno, I think I'm probably too tight for that to work. Need something big and strong to fuck myself on."

Peter shuddered, and the wolf inside of him bucked hard into Stiles's hand at the thought. He wasn't expecting that, had always assumed Stiles would be spreading him open and fucking him. The thought made his stomach churn, but he had agreed because his boy deserved the opportunity to plunge into someone or something every now and then. This new revelation excited him, and Stiles honed in on it in an instant.

"Oh, like that, huh?" Stiles moved himself a little lower, beginning to line himself up. "Of course you do. I knew you would. Knew that deep down, you were a slut for me and I just had to make you admit it."

"Fuck you," Peter spat back, not terribly articulate but he was finding speech to be progressively more difficult. He just wanted in, wanted to plunge into his boy and make him whine. "You have no right," he growled. "You don't deserve it."

Stiles licked his lips and pulled his teeth over the lower slowly. "I think I deserve whatever I can take. Isn't that how it works? We get to violate whoever we want, however we want, so long as we have the capacity to do it?"

"Don't presume to know my morals, boy. You don't deserve anything."

"I deserved your bite, didn't I?" Stiles reached beneath him with his other hand and grabbed a hold of the plug he'd filled himself with earlier, body already stretched and ready and slicked with more lube than was really necessary. The accessory came out with an obscene noise, and Peter groaned at the sound by reflex. "Ah, like that too, I see. You really can't wait for this, can you?"

Peter just growled, threatening and teeth flashing. He couldn't do anything about his predicament now, but the wrath he would reign down upon the boy once this was over would be terrible.

Stiles lowered himself, easing himself on rather quickly. He only paused for a moment, too eager to fuck himself to wait. His cock was almost painfully hard as Peter pushed against is prostate, precome beading so thick and big it threatened to drip into Peter's navel. He groaned, loud and lewd, just focusing on the sensation for a moment before bringing himself back into the fantasy.

Peter panted as he grit his teeth, forcing his hips to be still. It didn't matter how much his body wanted this, he refused to give Stiles the satisfaction. 

"This is what you wanted that night, isn't it Peter?" He kept moving, jaw slack, eyes narrowed and tone increasingly vicious. "To immobilize me, force me to take part of your body, leave me changed and scarred and never able to wash away the feeling of you?" Stiles clawed down Peter's chest, nails digging into his flesh hard enough to very briefly draw blood. "Too bad that didn't work out." Stiles gave a mock-pout before his eyes turned wicked again. His breath was steadily picking up as he fucked himself. 

"You were never worth it anyway. I'm glad I got Scott instead of you," that wasn't at all true, but it felt good to hurt Stiles in any capacity he could right now.

His expression turned more angry than sadistic, and he leaned forward just enough to get a hand around Peter's throat, putting weight onto it. "How does it feel to have the tables turned? How does it feel to be on the receiving end, Mister Big Bad Wolf?" His voice was gravelly, and the force with which he came down on his victim was increasing rapidly, making his cock bounce hard enough it kept batting Peter in the stomach. "I think I wouda hated it, but it must be pretty good, 'cause you're still rock hard for me."

Peter growled, wishing he could deny it, but the tight heat and perfect rhythm of his captor made it impossible.

"You've always been a slut for me, haven't you? Just desperate to get inside me however you can, teeth or cock, it doesn't really matter, right? You've always wanted this. Always wanted me. Don't complain just 'cause it's not exactly how you imagined it. Just keep your mouth shut and fill me up like a good doggy." 

"Fuck you," he shot again, claws coming out at the detested term. "I'm gonna rip you apart when this is over, Human. Tear you apart with my claws and drop you in front of your father. We'll see who feels helpless then."

"Hey, what did I just say?!" His voice was commanding, much more so than Peter was used to, and it startled him. "Keep your fucking mouth _shut_." But then, an amused smirk. "Unless of course you wanna howl? Call for help from your pack? Go ahead, doggy. You have the power to stop this, just call for Derek and Scott. I'm sure they'd love to see what I've done to you."

Peter's jaw clenched, his whole body going impossibly tight and rigid. The heat and slicked friction was becoming too much, his body couldn't withstand it much longer. His eyes flashed blue, one more attempt to scare the boy off.

But Stiles could tell. Knew by now, every time, when Peter was right on the edge. He gripped the head of his own cock, holding tight and fucking into it just slightly as a side effect of riding Peter. "That's it, that's right, such a good slut. Be a good doggy and fill me up. Obey your new master, fill me up like the slut you are because you like this. You want this. You've always wanted this. I'm not even forcing you, am I? You're fucking desperate and just too prideful to admit it. It's okay, though. I want it too. Wanted it for a long time, Peter. You have no idea how disappointed I was when you lost your status."

"No, no! Fuck you, you worthless little shit. I won't. I won't give you the satisfaction. I don't want this, never wanted this, and I'll flay you alive for this." He growled and honestly tried to bite back his orgasm, or at least stall it as long as possible, but he was swimming in the scent of Stiles's arousal and fuck, it was too much. 

With a very sudden movement, Stiles backhanded Peter hard enough to shove his face into the barrier around his head. "I told you to fill me, slut!" 

And Peter couldn't help it. He was lost, crying out, a half-howl as his body shuddered and quaked and pumped Stiles with his long sought-after load.

Stiles's eyes rolled back in his head at the sensation of slick heat shooting deep into him, and with the mental satisfaction of getting what he wanted came the physical satisfaction, jerking his hips sloppily forward a few more times, pushing past the tight ring of his thumb and fingers, and finally splattering Peter's neck and chest with white.

They both spent a moment panting, heads fuzzy and bodies unwilling to expend any more energy for the time being. Peter's voice brought Stiles back to the world. "Boy," he spoke, calm but impatient.

Stiles opened his eyes and nodded, leaning down and blowing hard into the line of Mountain Ash near Peter's arm. 

With the barrier broken, he freed himself and brought his arms down to embrace Stiles, who was now cuddling into his chest and still not fully letting go of Peter's cock.

"Oh, fuck," Stiles was exasperated but oh so pleased. "Thank you. Thank you, thank you so much, Alpha." He wore a tired grin as he spoke. "Fuck, it was so good. Thank you."

Peter couldn't help but smile as the gratitude poured from his lips and submission overtook his body language once again. This was how they were meant to be, he was sure. "You're welcome, boy." His voice was warm.

Stiles smiled, biting his lip sheepishly. "We... we could do it the other way around someday... if you'd like that."

A pleased rumble ran through his chest at the offer, and he smiled. "Maybe, baby boy. We'll see. But right now we're gonna get cleaned up, and I'm going to watch you shred the remainder of the yellow wolfsbane in the garbage disposal. And remind me to thank Deaton for his _wonderful contribution_ to tonight's activities." The last part was said with heavy sarcasm and a roll of his eyes.

All returned to normal, Stiles did precisely as Peter asked of him. Certainly there was no lasting confusion about their true roles.


End file.
